


Sailor Saturn has Two Mommies

by KannaOphelia



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Heather Has Two Mommies - Leslea Newman and Diana Souza
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Parody, Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Michiru-Mama and Setsuna-Mama and Haruka-Papa tell Hotaru they have a surprise for her. They are going to face Queen Galaxia and save the world! How exciting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Saturn has Two Mommies

Hotaru's favourite number is two. She has two arms, two hands, two legs, two eyes, two ears, two hands and two feet. She has two princesses to serve, one with long golden pigtails and one with cute fluffy pink rabbit-hair pigtails. She used to have two evil creatures living inside her, Mistress 9 and Sailor Saturn, but Mistress 9 is dead (she hopes) and Sailor Saturn is perhaps not so bad after all, even if she can end the world. Hotaru also died two times. Maybe more.

Hotaru also has two mommies: Michiru-Mama and Setsuna-Mama. She also has Haruka-Papa, who probably should have been called Haruka-Mama, but Haruka-Papa wears trousers a lot and has a very big sword, and Hotaru was little and easily confused. That was a few months ago. Hotaru grew up very fast.

Michiru-Mama is Sailor Neptune. She likes to swim and play the violin, and she spends a lot of time on her hair and on Haruka-Papa. Her favourite thing in all the world is her mirror. Haruka-Papa is Sailor Uranus and she rides a big motorcycle and drives a racing car. When she is being Sailor Uranus, she wears a very short skirt and lipstick. When Hotaru was very little, this used to confuse her, but that was before she met the Sailor Starlights. Sometimes Hotaru suspects Michiru-Mama and Haruka-Papa love each other more than they love Hotaru or Setsuna-Mama. This makes her a little sad.

Setsuna-Mama is Sailor Pluto. She is very beautiful and mysterious and has a great big key. Sometimes Hotaru thinks Setsuna-Mama loves the little princess Chibi-Usa better than she loves the rest of the family, but that's okay, because Hotaru loves Chibi-Usa better than anyone else in the world, too.

Hotaru really hates stupid flying horses.

When they fight evil, Hotaru and her two mommies and her daddy are all together. They have fun being the Outer Soldiers together, except when they die horribly. Hotaru likes it when she wears her two Sailor Soldier boots and when she waves her scythe and threatens to destroy herself.

One day, Michiru-Mama and Setsuna-Mama and Haruka-Papa tell Hotaru they have a surprise for her. They are going to face Queen Galaxia and save the world! How exciting! Hotaru transforms into Sailor Saturn, but it's okay now because they all trust her and don't try to kill her anymore.

Only this time Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama change their mind and kill Setsuna-Mama and Hotaru. Oh, dear.

There are all kinds of families. There are families with one daddy and one mommy. There are families with two mommies, or two daddies, or just one of either.

And then there are families in which one mommy and one daddy murder the other mommy and the little girl.

It's all okay, though. Hotaru and Setsuna-Mama come back to life, and everyone laughs and laughs about it. What a funny joke!

One day, Hotaru sits with Setsuna-Mama and Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama, and makes a wish on some falling stars. Michiru-Mama and Haruka-Papa think it's cute when Hotaru doesn't tell them what she wishes.

Hotaru knows her wish will someday come true. She's the Sailor Soldier of Death, after all. And while she may have two mommies, she has one very sharp scythe.


End file.
